Institutions such as jails, juvenile shelters, and correctional facilities provide excessive idle time for inmates. Thus, either to amuse themselves or to cause as much mischief as possible, inmates flush all manner of foreign articles down toilets. These articles comprise an astonishing variety of foreign articles, such as: sheets, towels, socks, underwear, milk cartons, paper cups, plastic bags, shoes, apples, oranges, cardboard, foil and so forth. Eventually such articles flow down a sewer line to jam and clog the main sewer line. This causes overflows and finally major leaks in the sewer system. As a result, building structures are damaged. In addition, these jams are extremely annoying because they require an enormous amount of manpower to detect and clear.
As a result, there is a need for an apparatus that isolates, blocks and collects foreign articles flushed down a toilet before they reach the main sewer. Further, there is a need for such apparatus that enables the blocked articles to be easily removed from the point of blockage. Such an apparatus would be useful, as described above, in institutions such as jails, and also in homes, apartment houses, townhouses and condominiums.